


Quiet

by DaddyStark



Series: Tony and Nat [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: Tony is a talker and likes to talk a lot. How will Natasha respond to it. I suck at summaries. XD.





	Quiet

_It was surprising to say the least. Tony and Natasha were dating. Huh. Who would've thought of that? The Deadly Black Widow and The Smartistic Iron Man were a thing. Well it's cute despite the shock. Tony had Nat as a girlfriend now and he was happy. But what he doesn't realize is that even couples can get sick of each other at times but you should learn to deal with their faults. Tony talks, a lot and he doesn't even like to talk that much. He just thinks he needs to because he needs to keep his mask up. Tony was yapping and yapping talking with Natasha not knowing she might blow and even threaten him if he doesn't stop._

 

_Natasha had been leaning her chin on her hand, progressively growing more frustrated as her loving boyfriend continued to talk. At first, they were having a loving conversation, going back and forth. Then, it became all about Tony, making Natasha respond with tiny words like 'Mhm's and 'Yeah's. Now, she was 3 sentences away from screaming. "Tony, love, could you maybe just not speak, at all. You've been talking for hours." The red head rolled her eyes, letting out an exhausted scoff as she spoke. "I mean, you can't possibly have that much to say to someone."_

 

_Tony was hurt by the gesture but he's not gonna let her see that. He didn't say anything and just nodded leaving the room to leave her alone. Tony sat in his room playing around with a gadget he made. Natasha slowly placed her head down on the table that she was sitting at, exhaling in relief. Millions of thoughts ran across her mind. Was she too hard on him? How could she possibly say that to him? She got up from her seat quickly, making her way to the door of his room, knowing that he secluded himself in there. "Tony? Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm just tired.." She turned around, sliding down on his room door and sitting on the floor. She didn't want to bother him and she wasn't going to force him to talk to her after what she said to him._

 

_Tony got off the bed and opened the door. He told her that it was fine...without talking. He closed the door and kept on working on his gadgets. Natasha gave him a sentimental look before he closed the door on her, leaving her soaking in regret once again. She got up from the floor, dusting off her pants as she stood. "I...Do you want anything while you're in there?..Water?..A snack?..Anything at all?.." She spoke from on the opposite side of the door, crossing her arms over her chest for comfort. Tony slid a note under the door and it said. 'No. Thank you for offering though.' Natasha read the note and paused for a short moment, internally screaming at herself for not being able to communicate better. "...I'll get you a water, okay babe?.." She spoke softly, folded the note up and sliding it in her pocket. "I love you."_

 

_Tony continued working as he held up a thumbs up. Natasha's trip to the kitchen was quick. Grabbing a cold water bottle out of the refrigerator, she jobbed back to Tony's room, fakely smiling to the other Avengers as she sped down the hallway. She immediately stopped at the door, slowly opening it and placing the bottle on the table. Afraid he wouldn't want to make contact with her, she stood there for a few moments. "...Do you, um...Want to me be on the other side of the door again?.." She asked with hesitance as she stood on the outside of the door. Tony looked at her before shrugging which was one of the most evil things he could've done. His shrug doesn't tell her shit on whether he wants her to be there or not which leaves her in this terrible choice._

 

_"...I deserve that." Natasha turned around and walked out the door, sitting back in her original spot against the wall. She wanted to give him space but at the same time, she needed to hug him and tell him how much she truly loves him. However, it isn't about her, she did what she thought was best for him. "...I didn't mean it when I said 'not to talk at all'...I didn't mean any of it...I miss your snarky comments and your sarcastic tone..." Natasha said as she glared at the door, pouted then stuck her tongue out. God, she hated it. It was the thing that was keeping her and her baby separate and she hated it. She wanted to grab an axe and chop down the door and claim her love with hugs and kisses but she wanted to give him his space._

 

 _Tony continued working all night without any sleep or talking. It was a thing he usually did, working all night without sleep. He usually wanted to get his work done and used it as an excuse but Tony just didn't sleep or eat until his team or girlfriend forced him to. He realized it was the next day and opened the door to see if Nat was still there. Natasha was still outside the door. She was peacefully asleep with her head in her arms. Light snores came from her, her breathing was slow and natural. The woman had fallen asleep waiting for Tony speak to her again. Tony stopped himself from smiling at the sleepy beautiful Russian and picked her up and sat her down in the kitchen where breakfast was ready. Natasha woke up from the sudden warmth of Tony picking her up. She sighed in relief, thankful that she was no longer asleep in the freezing cold hallway. Once they arrived at the table, the red head immediately moved her place to the side and put her head down, her cold arms making contact with her face as she close her eyes once again. "You guys can eat, I'll clean up afterwards..."_

 

_Tony ate and rubbed her head as he walked out of the kitchen with his eyes clearly showing he didn't sleep...for a while. Nat had always fell asleep before him so Tony never really went to sleep. The chatter had instantly became frustrating to Natasha while she tired to sleep peacefully. She thought about telling them to shut up and just eat, but she had learned her lesson. She got up and rubbed her eyes, leaving her plate behind knowing that Sam and Clint would eat off of her untouched plate without hesitation. Natasha made her way to Tony's room, knocking on the door while she yawned. Tony opened the door to let her say what she wanted to say._

 

 _Natasha's brain immediately told her to run into his arms and hold him tightly, but her actions did otherwise. Noticing that he didn't make a sarcastic comment, or say anything at all for that matter, she figured she shouldn't ask him to say. "I was just checking on you..." Her voice was raspy and sick-like, her eyes were a little red too. The cold from the hallway didn't seem to cooperate with her. "Do you need anything..?" Tony shook his head no hoping she wouldn't see his many bags under his eyes from lack of sleep._

 

_Natasha's nose twitched a little and her body tensed up, signaling that she was close to sneezing soon. Holding it in, she nodded quickly at Tony, walking to her spot against the wall as she finally let out her sneeze. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees tightly. Tony went back into his room and came out with a warm blanket and hot cocoa. He wrapped the blanket around her and handed her the cocoa and kissed her forehead. He smiled in his mind and wrote on a piece paper and handed it to her. 'What do you want?' Natasha gentle took the hot chocolate from him, smiling softly as she read the note in her other hand. "That's easy. For you to forgive me, to hear your voice again, a kiss-Well...I don't want to get you sick so not that. A hug, maybe? A dog. Probably like 20 bucks too." Natasha giggled, finally looking up at him as she sniffled._

 

 _Tony smiled. He smiled. He hugged her tightly and handed her 20 bucks. Tony looked at her before finally speaking. "Love you Nat. I forgive you." Tony said genuinely. Natasha smile as she hugged him back with one hand, holding her cocoa far away from him so it wouldn't burn him. "I didn't mean 20 bucks from you, babe." She began to giggle again, smiling at the sound of his voice. "I love you too." "Anyway since you gave me the opportunity I'm not wasting it. Do you want me to add sex to that list too?" Tony joked._

 

_Natasha began to slowly sip the hot beverage in her hands, looking up at Tony as he spoke. Hearing certain words, she quickly swallowed the cocoa and moved the mug away from her lips. "Wait, that was an option?" She smiled, adding onto Tony's joke. "Sure. I could see you could need and want it ever since I put you on hiatus that one time." Tony said chuckling. Natasha scoffed playfully, continuing to smile at Tony. "Good to know me needing you was /that/ obvious. But honestly I was more surprised that you were able to keep it." She slowly sipped her hot chocolate again, sniffling after she swallowed. Tony smiled as he sat down next to her. "Sorry for making you feel like that by not talking Nat. I understand you were just annoyed."_

 

_Natasha spotted over to Tony slightly, sharing the blanket with him. "No need to apologize. I was in a bitchy mood, it's not your fault. It's one of my many jobs to listen to you." "I'd say you're doing a pretty good job of it." Tony said as he kissed her forehead. Natasha leaned into his kiss, smiling brightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I could be way better. I could give you a massage every, I bet you'd like that." She giggled, tapping her nails against the mug. "Maybe." Tony said as he cuddled next to her in the blanket. Natasha leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Tony's cheek. "You definitely would. Maybe it'll help you sleep." She smiled at him, leaning against him again. "Yeah. I don't think 14 days without sleep is healthy."_

 

_"14 days, Tony?! What do you do when you're supposed to be sleeping? And if you say that you're working, I'm going to fight you." Natasha placed her mug down beside her, crossing her arms over her chest with a slight frown. "...I am...Jarvis what's another word for working?.." Natasha lightly hit Tony on the arm, smiling at him. "You're bullshitting, that's the word you're looking for. I bet you were even sleeping properly before you completely stopped." Tony held his arm as he smiled. "I don't know about properly but you know it's whatever." Natasha thought for a moment, the smile still plaster on her face. "Okay fine, 'properly' isn't exactly a good word for this scenario but it's better than no sleep at all." "Yeah." Tony sakd laughing._

 

_"From now on, whenever you're up, im up too. I can't force you to sleep but I'm not going to watch you be exhausted everyday. I love you too much." "Thanks for that Nat." Tony said smiling. "You're welcome, love. Hopefully your 'working' involves dancing to 90s music." Natasha joked, shifting down to lay her head on his lap. "Nice one Nat. You're gonna be an amazing Mrs. Stark." Tony said smiling at the red headed beauty. "Why can't you be Mr. Romanoff?" Natasha asked a wicked evil smile stretching across her features._

 

_"Natasha...No..."_

 

_"Natasha Yes!"_

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to tackle this whole thing by a different angle. I love IronWidow and saddened that there isn't that much, so I decided to make a bunch of IronWidow one shots. For real though, I love both of them and I love both of them together. Pepper and I will murder any one who hurts our babies with Pep's shoe.


End file.
